The Waltz of the Snowflakes
by BadLuckCat
Summary: There is more to the classic tale of The Nutcracker. Claire Stahlbaum is about to realize this all too personally when she gets saved by an otherworldly boy one fateful night. All Claire wanted was for her bum leg to heal so, she would return back to dancing not to be spirited away. Then again, Santa never did bring her the things she asked for.
1. Prologue: The Nutcracker

_A/N: Hey everybody! Just to let you all know that this is my first RotG fanfic so, I'm a little nervous about posting this. I got this idea when I finally went to go see The Nutcracker ballet live the other night. I've always loved The Nutcracker and when I seen that no one had came up with my idea before me (at least from what I've seen), I decided to quickly type this up and release it here for you all to enjoy. For all my readers that are currently reading my Lorax fanfic, don't worry. I'm not gonna abandon The Hanging Tree for this one. The title for this story I got from one of the score and dance pieces for The Nutcracker. I thought it was only fitting. Happy reading!_

_****__DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE RISE OF THE GUARDIANS CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO WILLIAM JOYCE AND DREAMWORKS ANIMATION! THE STORY AND BALLET OF THE NUTCRACKER BELONGS WHOLEHEARTLY TO E. T. A HOFFMANN, MARIUS PETIPA, LEV IVANOV, AND THE COMPOSER PYOTR ILYICH TCHAIKOVSKY!_

* * *

The Waltz of the Snowflakes

Prologue:

The Nutcracker

* * *

Blankets of pure white snow covered the extending land as far as the eye could see. Little flurries of snowflakes descended down from the sky to further add to the build up. Footsteps were the only thing that stood as an imperfection to the untouched bed of snow. Dancing along with the snowfall while on pointe and doing several chaînés, was a dark haired girl dressed in an elegant ballerina costume. She leapt in the air with a sauté and followed by a grand jeté. Once landed, her feet fluttered about in bourrée. Balancé was performed next; taking three steps in a down, up, down motion and then spun several grand fouettés; becoming faster with each turn, and eventually coming to a complete stop with her feet placed in fourth position.

In front of the lone dancer stood a red-painted, scruffy white-bearded nutcracker. His large blue eyes stared blankly at the girl who, in return, stared curiously at the Christmas decoration. Then, as if an invisible being had pushed up the nutcracker's back lever, its mouth popped right open. Like it were apart of the dance, the ballerina bourrée backwards and searched about the place with her green eyes as she then felt an ominous presence. In the horizon ahead, stormy dark clouds loomed in and headed towards the girl's direction.

Quickly, she grabbed the nutcracker and then bounded away in a fast paced traut down the snowy field. Running straight into a bare and wickedly arched forest, the ballerina gracefully maneuvered around the grabbing branches. She halted for a brief moment to regain her breath. A sinister hissing slithered throughout the air and grotesquely large rats snarled. The girl's eyes widen in terror before she bolted away with the chasing rodents. All the while clutching the nutcracker close to her chest.

Out of nowhere, darkness consumed her surroundings completely. She no longer could avoid the tugging branches of the trees and her once beautiful outfit started to be ripped to shreds. The loud gnashing of sharp teeth and scurry of clawed feet were all a dreaded noise that cause the girl to desire to run faster but with her fighting against the forest slowed her down.

Whirling about the place as she ran straight into the arms of a hideously frightening creature. Opening her mouth to release a scream, but to her surprise, no sound came out. She tore herself away from the monster, however her feet didn't take her far for she had quickly avoided another insidious creature that appeared instantaneously. Everywhere she turned they continued to pop out of the darkness and she had to reroute her direction.

For a long while, it felt as though there was no escape. Then, to her dismay, the ballerina tripped over an unseen object. Remaining on the cold snow, she began to think about giving up and allowing the eternal darkness to take her away. To her far right, an intimidatingly large shadowy figure towered over her. Its red eyes glowed mysteriously and its massive taloned hand reached out. Just as the sharp nails grazed the crown of her head, a blissfully blinding white light roared and startled the dark away.

A marvelous richly-red sleigh stood before the bowed dancer. She stared up in awe and wonder at it and the reindeer that anxiously stirred within their bridles. Before she knew it, she was lifted off the ground by a pair of extraordinarily cold hands. What -or rather who- she saw next caused her eyes to widen in shock, disbelief, and a small mixture of excitement; this big-bellied, white bearded, and jolly faced man would be recognized by anyone whether they were child or adult.

* * *

_A/N: So that's the prologue! I hope you all enjoyed it. If you weren't able to understand the ballet terms, please let me know and I'll put footnotes down here in the author's note. _


	2. Chapter 1: Trepak

_A/N: Hi guys! Thank you to all those that review, favorited, followed, or even stopped by to read this. You're all wonderful and I love you. I hope everyone had a good time during the holidays and sorry that it took so long for this to be updated. I was a busy beaver with school and that comes first. Also, if the ballet terms are confusing, please tell me and I'll provide footnotes at the end of each chapter whenever I would use them. Happy reading. _

_****__DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE RISE OF THE GUARDIANS CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO WILLIAM JOYCE AND DREAMWORKS ANIMATION! THE STORY AND BALLET OF THE NUTCRACKER BELONGS WHOLEHEARTLY TO E. T. A HOFFMANN, MARIUS PETIPA, LEV IVANOV, AND THE COMPOSER PYOTR ILYICH TCHAIKOVSKY!_

* * *

The Waltz of the Snowflakes

Chapter 1:

Trepak (Russian Dance)

* * *

12 November

The familiar tune of the Grand Pas de Deux from the Nutcracker flooded through the dance studio. All the ballet dancers stood and watch against the wall as two lone people danced together. The slender leg of the ballerina was held in mid-air while her other one stood on pointe. Her partner held her dainty hands and slowly directed her person in one full circle. He stood behind her with his hands on her waist. From there, the young girl could feel her partner's nervousness.

Trying to avoid making an exasperated face, the girl quickly stated after her supported pirouette, "Sebastian, calm down."

After the male ballet dancer, or Sebastian, let go of the girl for her to bourrée smoothly several paces in front of her. She flutter her feet in place before moving to the side to then pirouette and return back into his shaking hands. Left leg stretched out in a tendu behind her, and right leg straight and in pointe for arabesque.

While he slowly turned her about again, he whispered, "sorry Claire. You know this is my first time receiving a big role like this one."

They stood for a beat of the moment to flow their right arms above their heads. Claire stepped away to perform her own instructed movements. She chaîné before she extended her arms as if she longed for her partner and who mimicked her action in return. Still on pointe, the young ballerina leapt in a petit jeté over to Sebastian and bounded once more towards him, intending for him to catch her. However, the nervous young man miscalculated his grip and in the next moment, she slipped through his hands.

A harsh thud and a sickening snap echoed like a gong. Then the shrill cry resounded and broke through the orchestra music. All the ballet dancers gasped or covered their mouths in surprise and worry. They quickly rushed over to their fallen dancer and crowded around to see what had become of her. Her usual pretty face scrunched up and tears of pain rolled down her face as she wailed out the wrenched agony she felt in her leg. Sebastian stood to the side, flapping his hands uselessly in front of him while frantically apologizing, "Oh my God, Claire! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to drop you!"

"Move away from her!" Bellowed an authoritative voice who parted the throng of dancers and revealed an older woman in her mid-forties. Her hawkish features scared practically anyone she set her eyes on, but the sight of the withering girl clutching at her misshapen leg made her soften just a bit. She ordered, "someone help me carry my daughter to my car."

No one hesitated when their demanding instructor gave a command and two of the ballerinas gently strung Claire's arm over their shoulders. The two girls carefully carried the prima-ballerina to her mother's car; placing her into the backseat as if she were fine china. Despite the initial speeding and bumpiness of the road haphazardly jolting Claire around, it was not long before her mother screeched to a stop in front of the hospital. Mrs. Stahlbaum hoped desperately that Claire's twisted leg would not spell the end to a successful dancing career.

XxXx

5 December

Things were hectic over at the North Pole; well, more hectic than any other day of the year, particularly since Christmas Eve was only within nineteen days. While the mischievous elves ran amuck with finished toys, which caused the hardworking Yetis to have to side step over a hoard of them, Nicholas St. North -or mostly known as Santa Claus- could be found in his office. His usual orchestral music that played during his creative process with ice sculpting but, at this moment, North sat in his chair contemplating over a few things. A large calloused hand twiddled with carving utensils and the other stroked his massive white beard.

For the past week, something within the air did not feel right and even his bulbous belly could feel it deep within. And the feeling had first started up so suddenly. Creeping up his spine like skeletal hands, that North nearly broke one of his ice sculpted prototypes. It frustrated him since it began to distract him from his work.

Since his music was on full blast to help drown out this awful aura, Santa did not hear the soft knocking at the door. The door swung open and the sudden visitor briskly walked over to the boss's chair. A withered hand reached out to the broad shoulder but then paused. Quick as a whip, turning on the heel of shiny black leather boots and silently marching over to the CD player. The wave of loud music died as the 'stop' button was pressed down.

Springs squeaked as North turned in his seat to discover who had the nerve to switch off his music. His hard stare immediately softened to its usual easy-going expression. Hands on hips and donning a 'no-nonsense' quirk to her brow, stood the woman that North proudly called Mrs. Claus; or as he and the other Guardians known her as Alexandra St. North.

"I knocked but, your music was too loud for you to hear," She said matter-a-factly. There was a playful twinkle within her coal-dark eyes that clearly deceived her facade of stern-ness towards her husband.

"Something the matter?" North inquired as he quickly made himself appear busy with his ice sculpting but the old Guardian knew very well something had to be amiss if she had not sent one of the Yetis.

"Actually," She began and something very keen to worry etched its way across her face, "a curious thing popped up."

Turning slightly to look over his broad shoulder at his woman, he asked, "a curious thing?"

Then a sudden ghoulish howling ripped through the air. The volume of it seemed to rattle the glass on North's window but still the occupants of the workshop entirely to listen. It left a chilling silence when it came to an end. Most of the pointy-headed elves shook in fright and hid themselves.

The old couple stood there silently for a second. Alexandra bit her lower lip and her eyes stared wide eyed back at North before she composed herself to say, "Does that answer your question?"

"Not exactly," the Guardian-of-wonder replied. With one of his dark, bushy eyebrows cocked, North maneuvered around his workbench to the wide window. "What made goose-bumpy noise?"

Not long after North asked that, another bone-shaking howl erupted from the outside. It sounded so inhuman, nor did it sound like any creature he ever heard. Keeping herself as poised as possible, Alexandra smooths out the wrinkles on her skirt to then answer her husband's question. "It is an old acquaintance of yours."

"Who?" Incredulousness evident in his tone and North looked back over at her.

For whatever reason, she hesitated. Closing her eyes and lowering her head, she revealed who it was with one word, "Krampus."

North got taken aback.

"Are you sure?" He pressed and a hint of worry touched his crystal-blue eyes. Yet he already knew the answer far before when she gave a nod. "Maybe he'll get tired and go away. He isn't even suppose to be near here. He's suppose to be hiding away in some icy cave nearby Alaska."

The look she gave was something between bewilderment and indignation which, was a rather odd expression. "Do you even recall what day it is?"

"December fifth?" Guessed North.

She gave a very unladylike snort. "Yes, but it is also the day people who still believe, with what very few he has, to celebrate the Krampus."

"Of course," The big man said and rubbed the back of his neck. Another horrible moan echoed about before Santa finished with, "how could I forget?"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Alexandra stated, "Apparently he tried breaking in here but the Yetis managed to hold him off. He's now sitting at the end of your bridge, howling up a storm. I think you should talk to him."

Exasperated at the mere suggestion, North quickly crossed the room to stand in front of the smaller woman. Speaking in a tender tone, he said, "You and I both know that it is impossible to talk to the Krampus. He will probably get tired and return back to the cave he was banished to long ago."

That stare that Alexandra gave him made said just how asinine she thought his statement was.

"Oh, alright!" North bellowed and flung his hands in the air. "I'll go speak to him, if it will make him to go away."

It didn't take long for North to be at the entrance of his factory. The guarding Yetis lingered behind him cautiously. They all worried for their boss's safety against this monstrous creature.

Just like in all the depictions of the Krampus, he possessed two sinister, goat-like horns atop his cranium. He sat crouched in the snow but if he stood to his full height, the bottom half of his body would revealed that he stood on a pair of goat legs as well. Also if he stood up, he would be just the same size as one of North's Yetis. From the tips of his pointy-ears to his long thrashing tail, shaggy black fur covered him and out of his mouth hung an elongated, sharp tongue that was as red as any hot pepper. Strangely, the Krampus did not have his switch, sack, nor even his chains; but then again, those things of his had been confiscated a century ago.

Stopping approximately five feet from the Krampus, North towered over the crouched creature who in turn, stared up at him with yellow eyes that resemble a snake's. After several minutes of an awkward staring contest, the giant red-clad man broke the silence.

"What brings you here?" North asked.

The Krampus did not answer his old companion. Instead, he rose up to be on equal level with the man. A quick swing with his taloned hand, a red card sharply flew its way towards North. The larger built guardian effortlessly caught it and looked down at it. Designed on the scarlet card was a nutcracker dressed as a ballerina.

"What?" He quietly questioned and looked up to find that the Krampus was already trudging away.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks again for reading! One thing I like to mention, I haven't read the Guardians of Childhood books(as of yet, but I plan to) so, I don't know if Mrs. Claus is included in them or if she is going to be. It was a toss up between adding in Mrs. Claus or Katherine from the books. But as mentioned before, I haven't read the books yet so, I'm playing safe with just Mrs. Claus(even though I didn't really want to make too many OC's within this). She won't be in this story that much. No worries. Oh. And the Krampus. I haven't seen him mentioned yet in any of the fics I've read so, I felt like adding him in. He has a purpose. _

_Now this story isn't going to be exactly like The Nutcracker(if you all haven't noticed or realized). Just wanted to give a heads up. Please review. I'd like to know what you all think._


	3. Chapter 2: Overture

_A/N: Hola! __Thank you to all those that review, favorited, followed, or even stopped by to read this. You're all wonderful and I love you. Sorry that I've been absent for the past couple of months. Life had gotten in the way. So, instead of writing one of my many assigned essays during my Spring Break, here's chapter 2! Happy reading!_

_****__DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE RISE OF THE GUARDIANS CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO WILLIAM JOYCE AND DREAMWORKS ANIMATION! THE STORY AND BALLET OF THE NUTCRACKER BELONGS WHOLEHEARTLY TO E. T. A HOFFMANN, MARIUS PETIPA, LEV IVANOV, AND THE COMPOSER PYOTR ILYICH TCHAIKOVSKY!_

* * *

The Waltz of the Snowflakes

Chapter 2:

Overture

* * *

19 December

There was nothing to be done about it. Claire's potential career in ballet may possibly be over; her dreams completely shattered and not in the way she thought they would have ended up being. The girl glared down at the wrappings around her right leg in disgust. She could feel the dull ache that pulsated up from her knee, which was the area that received most of the damage. During one of her earlier appointments with her doctor, she recalled him telling her mother that the severity of the injury would not allow Claire to ever dance again. If she did return, her knee tendons would strain or rip from too much pressure. Her leg would become much worse than it is now.

When she heard the words of her doctor, they rung so loudly in Claire's head. She couldn't ever dance again? The only thing that she believed she was particularly good at, her natural talent, gone?

That was several weeks ago and now Claire sat lazily on her couch with her leg propped on the coffee table in front of her. As expected of any normal teenager on their winter break, Claire slothed around her house while wearing her pajamas. A bowl of popcorn laid atop her stomach and a couple candy wrappers were scattered around her. Rupert, the Stahlbaum family's calico cat, snoozed quietly to the left of her. The movie that played on the flat-screen television left Claire to be absorbed into the ridiculous romantic-comedy. It took her mind off her self-pity for little over an hour.

Claire paid no mind when she heard the soft 'tutting' from her mother. It wasn't until the older woman's slender frame blocked the television, Claire finally acknowledged Mrs. Stahlbaum. She didn't feel any energy to boast an air of protest so, instead Claire's gaze was blank. Her finger untangled itself from a bit of umber-brown hair she unconsciously twisted.

"Claire, this has got to stop," Mrs. Stahlbaum commanded and settled her hands on her hips.

Even though the girl already had an inkling as to what her mother was suggesting, she still asked, "What does?"

"This," the ballet instructor gestured at Claire's lazy state and mess, "I'm tired of you moping around here. Get up and do something."

"But it's my break." Clair mumbled with a pout curved on her lips. She slumped farther down the couch.

Mrs. Stahlbaum huffed out, "Do you know what you could be doing instead of being a couch potato?"

Claire didn't even get a chance to answer before her stern mother proclaimed, "You could be stretching and keeping your body limber while you wait for your leg to heal. Besides, you should be getting ready for the first premier of The Nutcracker. It starts in three more hours." -The unpleased face that Claire made only annoyed Mrs. Stahlbaum more.- "What's the matter with you? Where's your camaraderie towards your fellow dancers? I thought I taught you better than that."

Getting sick of her mother's nagging, Claire shimmied over to her crutch and steadied herself on it. She called over her shoulder, "I'm doing it. Don't need to tell me twice, Mother!"

As the young girl carefully made her way up the stairs, she mulled over her mother's words. It wasn't that she did not want to support her "ballet family" but rather the fact that she would not want to face a reminder. Still, her reasons did not justify her childish attitude. Entering into her room, Claire went straight to her closet and pulled out an outfit for the evening. Being use to attending ballets, she never dressed extravagant for these events but something decent was expected.

The Stahlbaum's Dance Studio is the only ballet company in the town of Burgess. The studio got established at the start of the twentieth century and had remained in the hands of Claire's family. Her father owned the company despite not being a dancer in anyway but, her mother, who was a born performer, ran it as the instructor. People came and they have gone. Some people had stuck to the company until they died. Now there were approximately fifty members apart of the Stahlbaum's Dance Studio and they ranged from old to very young. There were classes for beginners to join before they could be a performer for the studio. It was a no brainer for Claire to learn ballet at the age of three. She thought nothing would ever hold her back from it.

"Hey sis, do you know if this matches?" Asked Felix, Claire's younger brother, who barged into her room without knocking.

The teenaged girl uttered an irritated groan, smoldered harshly at Felix, and pointed her finger above his head. Exasperated, Claire demanded, "How many times have I told you to knock? Re-enter properly this time, or I won't help you."

Felix rolled his eyes before he obeyed his older sister.

"Good. You may enter," Claire triumphantly said and sat atop her plush bed.

Blandly, the boy asked his question again. He presented his dress shirt and pants to her. Claire raised an eyebrow and her green eyes flicked over to Felix. Then she gave him a warm smile.

"That looks fine to me," confirmed Claire.

"Are you sure?" Felix inquired. There was an obvious turn of worry on his brow.

A light laugh escaped through Claire's lips. Teasingly, she said, "What's with all the fuss over your clothes? I thought you didn't like going to the ballet."

The tips of Felix's ears turned red. Flustered, he sputtered out, "I never liked going because you were in them! You just ruin the whole show!"

Offended, Claire exclaimed, "Get outta here you little brat!"

Felix giggled as he raced out of her room and barely missed a teddy-bear thrown in his direction.

XxXx

Dressed in a peach-colored sweater, a flirty black lace-skirt with leggings, flats on her one good leg, and a wool pea-coat, Claire road in the passenger seat and watched the buildings of Burgess pass by. It wouldn't be long before they'd come to the Performance Hall. They were an hour and a half early, but that was to be expected. The dancers had to get warmed up and practice before the show. Claire wondered who replaced her; her mother never relayed that information, for whatever reason.

Compared to any theater like the ones in bigger cities like Chicago or New York, the Performance Hall was small but reasonable; it could hold up to 200 people, afterall. The inside was like any ordinary theater with its balcony and floor seats, the orchestra pit, and stage. This was Claire's third home, with the dance studio being her second. She knew the ins and outs of this place, and the perfect hiding spots. Often when she was younger, she'd pretend that she was Christine and imagined Erik, the Phantom, to sweep her off her feet.

Once parked, Mrs. Stahlbaum called over her shoulder at Felix, "Help your sister out the car."

Felix blew some air and then climbed out. Claire's younger brother carefully assisted her up until she was able to steady herself with the crutch.

"Why must you be so heavy?" He whined while walking beside her.

"It's not my fault that you're just a weakling." Claire stated and stuck her nose in the air.

"Well, maybe you oughta lose a few pounds," Mumbled Felix.

"Oh, haha!" -Claire mock laughed- "You're so funny!"

The Stahlbaums went straight to the back stage. Most of the dancers and orchestra were there practicing or stretching. Claire gave a wave to several of the ballerinas that saw her, but she kept her green eyes on alert for a certain familiar face. Very soon she saw the face of Sebastian. With no time to delay, she limped as fast as she could over to her dance partner.

"Sebastian, what's up!" Claire greeted as she came up to him.

"Oh, hey Claire!" Sebastian returned her greeting. He smiled sweetly at her and patted her shoulder affectionately. "How's the leg?"

"It's doing okay," She lied and strained a grin upon her lips. Quickly, her eyes looked over Sebastian's attire. She asked, "Did Mom change your role?"

"Aw...yeah, she did," He admitted and ran his hand through his rugged blonde hair. Looking around at the other dancers, Sebastian grabbed a hold of Claire's wrist to then drag her to a more secluded area. "It was because I dropped you so, I'm a lesser part to The Nutcracker.."

"That's not fair though!" Protested Claire. "It was an accident. She shouldn't have to punish you."

"Hey, it's no big deal, really." He assured. Sebastian sat down on a prop-chair. "Your mom is just being protective of you. It may have been an accident but it was still my fault. I mean, at least I'm not completely taken out of the show."

Claire bit the inside of her mouth and diverted her eyes to the left. She seen he was right but she still didn't want her friend in trouble, especially by her own mother. It was like Sebastian to look at the bright side of things. Whereas Claire liked to be a realist, but usually her dreams got in the way of reality. Now pessimism runs her point-of-view.

The hour past and it was a couple minutes before The Nutcracker would begin. It was almost a full house, to the delight of Mrs. Stahlbaum. Claire sat next to her younger brother, who currently was playing a game on his phone. Her mother remain backstage with the dancers and tech crew. People clapped as the tall thin maestro made his way into the pit, then in front of the orchestra, and started them off. When the lights above them started to fade she nudged Felix's shoulder roughly. He only glared but got the hint and turned off his phone.

As the curtain opened, the orchestra played Tchaikovsky's familiar and sweet music. Graceful, energetic, and all smiles were the words to describe the ballet dancers. The story continued to unfold itself, while sucking in its audience. Claire knew the story of The Nutcracker quite well. It was a tradition within her family for the original to be read during their Christmas Eve party. The reading had always been meant for the younger children; however, Claire could not resist sitting among them and listening. She had been in all The Nutcracker performances every year ever since she was four. She worked her way from most of the roles to she finally gained the leading role of Clara and became the dance studio's prima ballerina.

Now she had neither the role nor the title. Nor did she have the ability to return to ballet. She was just Claire; a girl with a busted leg and no other future plan for herself. Did she not have any other purpose in this world?

* * *

_A/N: In the original Nutcracker story, Clara/Marie did have a brother but he was older than her and his name was Fritz. I thought Felix was a good substitute. The only names that have not been changed is Felix and Claire's lastname (Stahlbaum) and Godfather Drosselmeyer. _

_Please leave a review guys. I would love to know what you all think of my story so far. :)_


	4. Chapter 3: Coffee

_A/N: Aloha! __Thank you to all those that review, favorited, followed, or even stopped by to read this. You're all wonderful and I love you. Woo~! Another chapter within one day! That's the fastest I've ever updated. Also one of my friends read this and she pointed out that Mabel was the name of a character from a Disney show called Gravity Falls. I was gonna change her name because of that but I thought 'eh! It suits her too well.' Happy reading!_

_****__DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE RISE OF THE GUARDIANS CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO WILLIAM JOYCE AND DREAMWORKS ANIMATION! THE STORY AND BALLET OF THE NUTCRACKER BELONGS WHOLEHEARTLY TO E. T. A HOFFMANN, MARIUS PETIPA, LEV IVANOV, AND THE COMPOSER PYOTR ILYICH TCHAIKOVSKY!_

* * *

The Waltz of the Snowflakes

Chapter 3:

Coffee (Arabian Dance)

* * *

23 December

After skipping happily down the walkway to the Stahlbaum house, a caramel-skinned girl, who was wearing a pair of pink DJ headphones around her neck and a hot-pink tutu, finally came to a stop in front of the red door. She rung the doorbell several times and then started knocking a rhythm. When Mrs. Stahlbaum finally opened the door with an air of frustration, the girl nearly fell over. The older woman looked as if she did not care if the girl was alright. Instead, she gazed down at the black t-shirt the young girl wore and her sneered in distaste at the bold white words that said 'IF YOU'RE READING THIS, OBVIOUSLY YOU'RE STARING AT MY BOOBS'. Mrs. Stahlbaum could not think of anything she hated more than the girl's stupid cocky smirk.

"S'up, Sharon!" The teenage girl took the initiative to greet and ask her question first. "Is my bestie home?"

"It's Mrs. Stahlbaum, to you and may I ask," Mrs. Stahlbaum slowly said, "what is it that you want, Mabel?"

Mabel raised her hands up in defense, all the while keeping a grin on her face. She replied, "Hey, I just wanna see my best friend; just want to check in on her. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Go home, Mabel," the older woman responded dead-panned, "Claire isn't feeling well today and I doubt she wants any visit-!"

"Mom, who's that at the door?"

Sharon cringed when Claire revealed herself in the doorway. Stifling a giggle, Claire then stated, "I already knew Mabel was coming over, Mom. She texted me a couple minutes ago."

"Is that so? Well no visitors today. You're not feeling well and you should be resting. Goodbye Mabel." Mrs. Stahlbaum said and then attempted to push Claire back into the house.

Claire resisted nonetheless, while protesting, "I feel fine and not very long ago you had me stretching!"

During this whole exchange, Mabel stood there watching their interactions until the door shut in her face. She scuffed her shoes against the pavement before she walked around the house. The crunching of snow beneath her feet amused Mabel a bit, while she made her journey to the backyard. Being friends with Claire ever since third grade, Mabel knew which window was her friend's. Once in front of it and looking upwards, she then crouched down to make a lopsided snowball. She drew her arm back and threw it. Unfortunately, it missed and hit the side of the window. Groaning at her incoordination, she molded another snowball and attempted her target again. This time, Mabel hit the glass of the window. She gave a quiet 'whoop' before she whipped out her cellphone and began to dial Claire's number.

For several seconds, the phone rang and then Claire answered, "Hey."

"What's up, buttercup? I'm outside," After Mabel said that, Claire came to the window and looked down at her.

"You just had to get your daily dose of messing with my mom, didn't you," Claire teased.

"Hey, you know me too well. Honestly, I didn't think she was gonna answer the door. She saw my boobie shirt, by the way." She confessed and gave a short laugh. "You should totally let me in through the back. It's freezing out here."

"Uh, I don't know. Wanna go do something? I've been cooped up in here for most of the break. Feeling kind of antsy, ya know," Claire tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she continued, "Let's go see a movie or something. Walk around in the park and play in the snow, like we use to do when we were kids."

There was a pause on Mabel's end. Then, "Are you sure? What about your leg?"

Claire gave a weak smile and replied, "You're right. That was stupid of me to suggest. I'll just end up slowing us down."

Releasing an overexaggerated gasp, Mabel proclaimed, "That is not true! Okay, you wanna go somewhere, we'll go somewhere. Get out here and we'll paint the town red if you want to."

"Haha! Alright, I'll be down in a second," Claire said. She hung up her phone before she stuffed it in her back pocket.

It took a while but Claire eventually made it outside to greet her best friend. Mabel hugged her tightly and helped steady her. The duo then started on their journey into town.

XxXx

"Oh man! When is there ever gonna be a horror movie that doesn't have a chick running around half naked?" Mabel complained as her and Claire walked out of the movie theater.

"Shouldn't you already know the answer to that question?" Asked Claire as she hobbled beside Mabel.

Mabel snorted and retorted, "Of course I do, but I just get sick of seeing the majority of horror films reduced to this. I mean, most of the time it is a girl that kicks the killer's butt and that's pretty awesome."

Soon Mabel began one of her many tangents about her favorite subject: the horror genre. Normally, Claire would listen intently to Mabel's ramblings but her mind wandered from time to time. It was always the same things Mabel talked about. Claire bet tonight they would end up watching scary movies. Not that she didn't mind, they aren't that scary once you got use to them. Claire never understood her friend's obsession but she still supported Mabel.

Tuning back into Mabel's speech, she just barely caught, "Is it okay if I spend the night at your place?"

The big hopeful grin plastered on Mabel's face made Claire give an instant answer, "Yes. Of course you can. Maybe you can stay for my family's Christmas Eve party too."

"Yay! Let's stop by my place so I can get some stuff, 'kay?"

Claire nodded and they rerouted themselves towards the direction of Mabel's neighborhood. Within fifteen minutes, they were there and Claire stood on the porch of her friend's house. Releasing a tired sigh, Claire leaned against the wall beside her. Just beyond in the park were a bunch of kids having a snowball fight; she recognized them as some classmates of Felix's. Their laughter was so loud that it reached her ears.

"Okay, I got everything!" Hollered Mabel in glee and swung her army-green duffel bag around her shoulder. Then she stopped abruptly and her face turned sour. "Oh, ugh! It's that Bennett kid. He nearly ran into me with his sled the other day. Didn't even apologize."

"He probably didn't realize it. Give the kid a break," Claire defended the boy.

"He caused me to slip on ice too!" She still protested. Then she said under her breath, "I didn't even know it was there to begin with."

Claire chuckled and then said, "Maybe that's just you being clumsy."

Letting out an offended gasp, Mabel indignantly inquired, "Whose side are you on anyway?"

"I'm on my own," Claire joked while she helped herself down the stairs. "I'm a lone wolf."

Mabel followed after. She remained cautious for her Claire's delicate leg and the slippery ground. However, she still went along with their playful banter, "That's no fair! I'll remember that, you brat!"

Claire could only laugh.

Once the girls made it to Claire's house, they quietly snuck through the backdoor and up the staircase; all the while, Mabel helping Claire do so. Just as they were about to make it to Claire's room, they jumped, startled as they were at the sound of Felix's voice.

"What's she doing in here?" Felix grouched out.

They both turned to face Claire's younger brother who had just came out of the bathroom.

"Hey squirt," Mabel greeted and honed in on her prey. She got super close to his face to whisper, "Why don't you go back to your room and finish playing with your stuffed animals."

He backed away from her, glaring suspiciously at Mabel. "Why don't you return back to the hobo box that you live in." He rebuttal.

Mabel raised her fist and growled. "Why you little-!"

She stopped mid-sentence when Claire's hand rested on her shoulder. "Try to remember that he's my little brother."

Felix stuck his tongue out at Mabel who returned the gesture.

"God! I can't stand kids!" Mabel yelled after Claire shut the door.

"Funny considering how you act like a kid yourself," Claire mumbled as she placed her coat in the closet.

XxXx

Hours pass and eventually both girls were found passed out on the bed. While the credits rolled from a monster B-movie, a dancing stream of golden sand snuck its way through the window. It curved elegantly under the doorframe, down the hallway, and into Felix's room. The trail spiraled above his head. Then it shaped itself as a robot and Felix sighed contently.

The creator of this dream-sand sat above the town. He was a stout golden-man who appeared to be made of sand himself. Sandman is his name and what he is known worldwide as. He continued to make the next strand of his dream-sand. Even though he was busy bringing sweet dreams to children, he kept an eye out for a boy with a headful of snow-white hair. Though, so far he had not seen newest guardian in his hometown this evening. Probably in another country spreading his winter-magic. Once finished with this part of the night, Sandman moved onto the next destination. He would return the next night with his gift of dreams.

XxXx

24 December - Christmas Eve

Morning came and afternoon took over not long after, but evening approach ambitiously; since the hours were more short in the day, darkness came earlier.

At her vanity, Claire prepared herself for the Christmas Eve party that had already taken place half an hour ago (the clock on her wall read seven fifty-eight). Carefully, she applied her eyeliner. Her eyes flicked over at the reflection of Mabel exiting out of the bathroom. She eyed the hot-pink tutu that Mabel still had on.

Skeptically, Claire asked, "You're wearing that tonight?"

"Uuh...yeah," there was a bit of attitude in Mabel's voice, "Why, got a problem with it?"

Pursing her lips and then replying, "No. Not at all."

Just as Claire finished her makeup, the doorbell rang loudly throughout the house. Scooting back her chair and grabbing her crutch, Claire told Mabel that she was going to see who was at the door. As she made her way to the stairs, the old grandfather clock struck eight o'clock and chimed grandly with the owl 'who-ing' away.

"Huh?" Claire gave the clock an odd look. "Since when did that start working again?"

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading guys! I've been doing some research and E.T.A. Hoffmann, the author of The Nutcracker and The Mouse King, apparently wrote a book call The Sandman. Speaking of which, this chapter was called "Coffee (Arabian Dance)" because this was Sandman's first appearance, even if it was a tiny one. I thought this score fit perfectly with him. There will be more scenes with him and another favorite guardian in the next chapter. Please leave a review. I'd like to know what you all think of my story so far.  
_


	5. Chapter 4: The Arrival of Drosselmeyer

_A/N: Salutations! ____Thank you to all those that review, favorited, followed, or even stopped by to read this. You're all wonderful and I love you. Things are picking up. Happy reading!_

_****__DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE RISE OF THE GUARDIANS CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO WILLIAM JOYCE AND DREAMWORKS ANIMATION! THE STORY AND BALLET OF THE NUTCRACKER BELONGS WHOLEHEARTLY TO E. T. A HOFFMANN, MARIUS PETIPA, LEV IVANOV, AND THE COMPOSER PYOTR ILYICH TCHAIKOVSKY!_

* * *

The Waltz of the Snowflakes

Chapter 4:

The Arrival of Drosselmeyer

* * *

Just as Claire began to hobble down the stairs, her eyes caught the sight of a dark and bulky silhouette standing outside the front door. Her heart felt as though it stopped momentarily and only began to resume its beat when the gong-like ring of the doorbell resounded throughout the house. She didn't realize that she remained on the same step staring at the stranger until her mother made it to the door.

As Mrs. Stahlbaum swung the door completely open and greeted the visitor, Claire concentrated on working her way down the stairs. Once she got to the bottom, her mother turned. She gave a happy squeal before she ushered Claire over. However, the girl remained stationary near the staircase.

"Oh darling, here he is!" Mrs. Stahlbaum proclaimed and presented the man by the crook of his arm, "Your godfather, Drosselmeyer."

_'My godfather?'_ Confused, Claire quirked an eyebrow in question.

"You may not remember him, naturally, since you were only a baby at the time," Her mother explained and released a short laugh.

There was a strange aura about this man, this Drosselmeyer, that claimed to be her godfather. He was tall. So tall, in fact, that Claire had to crane her neck to look up at his face. Despite his slickback gray hair and hard expression, he did not appear older than forty. Dressed from his shiny shoes to his wool coat, he was covered in black which made him a bit spooky to Claire. She felt herself shutter when Drosselmeyer scanned her from head to toe. His sharp eyes focused intently on her bum leg before they quickly locked onto hers.

He pointed at her leg and inquired, "What happened?"

It felt as if her words got lodged in her throat. Her stupid tongue could not form a reply and she mentally kicked herself at being intimidated by this man.

Thankfully, her mother jumped in to give an answer, "It is quite tragic, really. Claire's ex-dance partner accidentally dropped her. Her knee got injured very badly and the doctor says that she may never get to dance again."

"I see," He responded while he kept his eyes on Claire. A shutter vibrated up and down her spine again, and quickly she diverted her eyes to the left of her.

_'That was odd,'_ Claire thought to herself. She watched her mother guide the man into the next room, possible to interest him in a drink or a smoke. The girl trail slightly behind them to then hover just outside the entryway of the dining room. Few of her family was already there, she saw, due to the harsh weather. Felix played with their cousins, mostly the boys around his age.

To the right of her, Claire heard the girlish giggles of her other cousins. She realized that she had not finished preparing herself and dash, as much as she could with her liability, back up the stairs to her room. Once inside, she turned her wide eyes toward Mabel.

"Oh my God!" Claire proclaimed as she leaned her crutch against the wall and hopped back to her vanity. Mabel gave an expression that said 'what's wrong?' "You'll never believe this. I have a godfather and I just met him a little while ago!"

"Wha? Seriously? How come you've never been told about him before?" Mabel asked.

"I don't know." Claire ran her a hand through her hair in thought.

"What's his name?"

Chuckling softly before Claire replied, "It's Drosselmeyer. How strange is that?"

Having no idea what Claire meant by her last statement, Mabel inquired, "What makes it strange?"

"That's the name of Clara's, the main girl from The Nutcracker, godfather's name," explained Claire, "He's suppose to be a magician, an inventor, and a person of high social status. He's also the one that gave her the nutcracker as a gift."

"Well isn't that coincidental," Mabel joked. Then the caramel-skinned girl jumped up and stated, "I'm gonna go down and get something to eat. You want anything?"

Claire shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I'll be downstairs in a second anyways." So, she turned back to face her vanity's mirror.

"Alright," Mabel said and walked out. All the while, Claire still felt her unsettled feelings.

In the living room, the Christmas tree was grand and shone brightly and warmly for all its spectators. At the bottom possessed all the presents that the children were excited to open them in the morning. There was a soft melody of old holiday music that played in the background.

Sitting by himself, Felix munched on some snacks and watched the adults around him converse. He felt slightly upset after he got spanked by his uncle. Felix had accidentally ran into Aunt Lillian. Their collision caused the voluptuous woman to spill her drink all over her new blouse. It was embarrassing to be spanked in front of all the guests. He knew Mabel got a kick out of it. He tried to buck himself up when Mrs. Stahlbaum announced that everyone may open up one of their gifts. It was a tradition, much like the party, his family had and one he always looked forwards to. Claire sat next to right of Felix and, to his dismay, Mabel to his left. They watched the presents being handed out. The sound of wrapping paper being shredded and happy gasps, filled the room.

"Merry Christmas, Mabel," Claire said and handed her best friend a gift.

"Thank you so much buddy!" Mabel exclaimed and hugged the ex-ballerina.

As expected of manners, Felix and Claire waited until all the guests had received their gifts. Mrs. Stahlbaum came to her children but it was Claire that she leaned close to, and whispered, "Your godfather Drosselmeyer has a gift for you Claire." Sharon pulled away and smiled warmly at her oldest. However, Claire did not feel all too thrill to interact with Drosselmeyer again. In fact, she had been avoiding him all night. Nonetheless, Claire got up and went to the man.

Drosselmeyer stood at the window watching the snowfall. His dark attire was a great contrast to the pure white of the snow. Feeling uncharacteristically timid, Claire cautiously and nervously made her presence known.

"Um, godfather Drosselmeyer?" The young girl addressed and looked up at him bashfully.

His sharp eyes felt as though they could stab right through her. Everything about him set her off and made her want to run for the hills. Still, she resisted the urge. She was rather curious as to what this man wanted to give her.

"Yes," was Drosselmeyer's clipped answer.

Swallowing her fear, Claire spilled out, "My mom said that you wanted to give me a gift."

She stared, completely petrified at the older man and bit the inside of her mouth; waiting impatiently for his next response.

"Is that the only reason you chose to confront me?" Questioned Drosselmeyer and a hint of a twinkle sparkled in his black irises. Claire got flabbergasted and stuttered profusely. Uncrossing his arms, Drosselmeyer said, "It is alright. I'd prefer you to have this now rather than later." Sticking his hands inside his coat and then pausing, he quickly added, "A little side note: I made this myself and added in just a little magic that I know you young girls enjoy." He winked at her. Finally he revealed Claire's gift and presented it. A scruffy white beard, bared teeth, and clothed in a red eighteenth-century soldier uniform, the nutcracker Drosselmeyer presented Claire left the young girl feeling a bit faint.

Was this some kind of joke? 'Cause Claire did not find this at all funny. This had to be a mere coincidence. She almost expected all of her family to come out and reveal it as a prank, but no one did.

Delicately, Claire took the nutcracker and stared hard at it. Something actually did feel rather overwhelming about this Christmas decoration. It felt suffocating, in a way.

Claire looked up at the man, whose face resumed its penetrating stare, and uttered a quiet, "Thank you." Hopping on her good foot, the crutch under her arm helped her back to her seat.

It was late by the time all the guests left the Stahlbaum house and within Sharon's room sat Felix and Claire. A dark cloud hovered above the older sibling's head as she listened to her mother. "Now I understand that Drosselmeyer may seem a bit scary to the both of you, but I want you to be on your best behavior while he stays here. Which means control your friend, Claire. I don't want him being disturbed downstairs due to her jumping around. Is that clear?"

Both nodded their heads in understanding.

"So, um," Felix began slowly, "who is he exactly?"

Smiling at her youngest, Mrs. Stahlbaum answered, "Your father and Drosselmeyer have known each other for a very long time. He became Claire's godfather after she got baptized."

"Then how come I've never heard of him?" Claire asked indignantly.

Claire's mother opened her mouth to answer but paused. It took her a minute to think of an appropriate answer. Then, "After becoming your godfather, he just got busy. Your father and I talk about him, but I guess we just never have around you."

Not at all satisfied with her mother's answer, Claire frowned deeper.

"You both can leave now," Mrs. Stahlbaum commanded and shooed both her children out her room.

When Claire sulked back inside her room, she requested of Mabel to find a Christmas special on the television. So, for the rest of the night the two friends stayed up watching animated and stop-motion films about Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer and drummer-boys.

By the time How the Grinch Stole Christmas was over, it turned twelve o'clock. Claire nudged Mabel next to her and said, "Hey, it's officially Christmas now." When her best friend did not give a reply, the girl peered down at Mabel to see that she was, in fact, asleep. After releasing a quiet sigh, Claire felt a craving for something sweet. Reaching over to her crutch, she made her way out her room and downstairs into the kitchen. She rummaged through the fridge before coming across some cherry pie her great-aunt made. Just as she sat the dessert on the counter, Claire nearly jumped back and if it wasn't for her bad leg, she would have. There staring blankly at her with large painted-blue eyes was the nutcracker she received from Drosselmeyer earlier that night. She laughed slightly to herself and picked up the wooden soldier.

"Heh. How did you get here, little guy?" questioned Claire even though she knew it would not reply back.

When Claire lifted her eyes, they diverted over towards the window and landed directly on Felix standing outside in the snow. Irritated, she limped to the back door and called for her brother.

"Felix," she hissed, "what are you doing?"

The younger boy slightly turned around to look over at Claire. Puffs of steam escaped from Felix's mouth when he gave a response. "It's Rupert. He ran off again."

"Come back inside. I'll look for him," She offered and then quickly added, "You don't want Santa Claus to find out you weren't in bed."

Felix went just about as white as the snow below him before he bounded back towards the house. Once at the door and entering into the warmth, he told Claire that the cat had scampered off near a tree. Claire slipped on her coat and boots, however her thin nightgown left her being nipped by the cold. Ignoring the chill, she walked through the crevice-made path towards the yard's only tree.

"Here kitty, kitty," cooed Claire as she searched. The glow of the porch light illuminated the entire yard to her advantage. Yellow eyes flashed momentarily while gazing up at the girl and a soft meow made the cat reveal his hiding spot. Claire exclaimed, "There you are, Rupert!"

Then she bent down to pet him, but stopped mid-stroke when she took note of his flatten ears and tense body. "Huh? What's wrong Rupert?" The calico gave a low growl to then yowl loudly before he bolted out from under Claire's hand.

"Rupert!" Yelled Claire in surprise. She watch as he raced up the fence and leapt off in a frenzy. Frustrated, she pulled herself back up and pushed passed the fence. She mumbled, "Oh, that cat," while she ventured to the front of the house.

While the girl stood on the walkway, a deathly silence seemed to have dropped heavily on her surroundings. Clutching the nutcracker tightly to her chest, which had remained in her hand this whole time, Claire felt almost every hair on her body stand on end and heart pound loudly. Danger was around, but where, she had no idea. It didn't take long for her to think it was best to return within her house.

Just as Claire turned around to face her house, she stopped cold and froze in fear. There, crouching on the doorstep, was a sinister creature who glared a pair of snake-like eyes directly at her. Then, before Claire knew it, the monster took charge and knocked her over onto the concrete; her crutch skidded out of her reach. Helpless and more frightened than she ever would be in her life, Claire watched the creature pull itself upright on its goat-legs. The chains bound to its wrist jangled mockingly and the only thing that Claire could think of was getting away.

Claire started to awkwardly crab walk away before she managed the return to her feet. As much as possible, the frantic girl attempted to get away. The monster gave a mighty roar before giving chase; he knew this hunt would be easy given that the prey was already wounded. Somehow Claire rounded a corner on the sidewalk and looked desperately around for help. Not very long after she looked behind her and let out a despairing scream.

All the while, the nutcracker maintained within her hold as if she were protecting it.

* * *

_A/N: If you're all wonder, that creature is the Krampus from the first chapter. Ugh! That ending is so rushed. Whatever. _

_Did you all know that the first production of The Nutcracker ballet was a failure? _

_Thank you all for reading! _


	6. Chapter 5: The Waltz of the Snowflakes

_A/N: Ciao! ______Thank you to all those that review, favorited, followed, or even stopped by to read this. ______You're all wonderful and I love you. Tornado warnings are going off where I live and my school district is now out for Summer break. Wooo! Also Jack's here in this chapter! Happy reading!_

_****__DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE RISE OF THE GUARDIANS CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO WILLIAM JOYCE AND DREAMWORKS ANIMATION! THE STORY AND BALLET OF THE NUTCRACKER BELONGS WHOLEHEARTLY TO E. T. A HOFFMANN, MARIUS PETIPA, LEV IVANOV, AND THE COMPOSER PYOTR ILYICH TCHAIKOVSKY!_

* * *

The Waltz of the Snowflakes

Chapter 5:

The Waltz of the Snowflakes

* * *

Casually strolling atop the power lines, an albino haired boy dressed in a dingy frosted blue hoodie and carried a hooked wooden staff watched over the sleeping town of Burgess. The name of this deathly pale young man was Jack Frost. For the past two years now, he has been adjusting to the role of a guardian. So far, he was basically doing his same old thing, while keeping the other guardians in mind and trying to create more believers for himself. They were few, his believers, but he cared deeply for every single one. Most of them consisted of Jamie, Sophie, and their friends. Jack would always come to visit them as much as he could; usually his visits ended in a snowball fight.

As for the other four guardians, Jack rarely got to see them. However, it wasn't like it was before when he only seen them by chance. They never blatantly ignored him, rather they were always busy. Of course there have been a couple meetings every other month. Sometimes they'd ask him to tone down on the blizzards or in Bunnymund's case, not to mess with his eggs. Tooth would always fret about his reckless behavior. Other times Jack would hang around Santoff Claussen while playing tricks on the yetis, especially on Phil. It was a bit of a secondary home that he would visit every now and again, just like that of Burgess. He would have to get use to being around them. They were his family, he supposed.

It was an eerily quiet night. He could feel the wind shifting uneasily around him. So whenever the wind did whisper to him, he'd listen to its warnings. Carried on a gale was a high pitched scream that was so terrified, it make a mortal's hair rise. Jack turned his head in the voice's direction and listened. He could not ignore it.

As quick as he could, Jack bounded across rooftops and followed the desperate cries for help. Ahead of him, he saw the golden cloud that Sandman sat perched on. It wasn't very long before the wind hurtled Jack over to the stout Guardian of dreams. Jack floated near Sandman and saw the tension etched across his sandy textured body.

"You heard that too?" Questioned Jack.

Sandman only nodded in reply.

"Do you know where it's coming from?" He asked as his crystal-blue eyes scanned the area around him. Just as Sandy pointed ahead of him, a teenaged girl came limping into view below them. Then a monstrous beast darted after her.

Alarmed at the sight of the creature, Jack reeled backwards a bit.

"What is that?" The winter spirit asked, despite the fact that he knew Sandman would not answer him. "We need to stop him."

Sandman looked over at Jack and nodded his head in agreement. He grabbed the winter spirit by his hoodie to then propel them both towards the area where the monster was. Both the master of dreams and the winter spirit landed skillfully on the road. Jack had his staff raised and ready while he looked about for the creature. Sandman took several determined steps ahead of the winter spirit. Its heavy clogging of hooves echoed down the street ahead of the duo.

Then came limping the distressed young girl, who panted and collapsed momentarily. She used one arm to lift herself up against the asphalt, while the other cradled the nutcracker. Anxiously, she looked over her shoulder with wide eyes. As the brunette turned her head forward once again, her green eyes landed directly on Jack. Hope gleamed within their depths and the girl struggled to her feet. Wincing at the pressure on her injured leg, she pushed forward to the boy.

"Please, please help me," she begged over and over again before falling altogether in front of him. All the while, ignoring the strange fact that Jack possessed shocking white hair and being barefooted in the middle of winter. Said boy stood stockstill as he stared in disbelief that this girl, who obviously was too old to believe in fairy tales and mythical beings like Jack, could see him.

Suddenly, the screech of the monstrous creature brought Jack out of his amazement. Sandman instantly attacked it with his pair of golden whips, never once holding back. The goat-like creature hissed and dodged the whips agilely while its snake eyes remained locked on the teenaged girl. Fully aware of its gaze, she trembled and tried to make herself appear as small as possible. Jack looked back down at the her before his cold hands gently tugged hers away; she gave a quiet gasp at the immortal boy's touch, for she had not expected him to be more cold than that winter night.

Jack trotted over to Sandy's side and didn't miss a beat in attacking the human-girl's assailant. Dodging whips and blasts of ice, it leapt towards an alley and hid within the shadows to lure both of the Guardians, but they did not fall for this trick. Instead Jack gave another blasts of his winter magic, which the creature narrowly escaped and one of his hooved feet got encased in ice. A loud thud was heard when the creature could not jump successfully.

It snarled and hissed before its yellow eyes darted back to the girl, who currently was trying to hide behind several bushes. Angling its head downward, the creature charged towards Jack. Shards of ice flew when it slammed its iced hoof against the hard ground and blue fabric tore by sharpened horns that barely grazed Jack. The winter spirit gave a yelp and then stumbled backwards to avoid further contact.

When he noticed that it was heading straight towards the girl, Jack yelled, "Hey, I'm right here! Come at me!"

One of the whips finally grabbed hold of the creature, coiled around its neck, and pulled so the monster reels back. Surprisingly, Sandman was able to keep a strong grip and barely budged when it tried to fight against the whip. Without taking his eyes off the creature, Sandy pointed towards the trembling girl. Somehow Jack knew what the Guardian of dreams was indicating by this small gesture.

Maneuvering around the scuffle, Jack went over to the girl and knelt before her. Taking any distraction from her fear the girl took it and acknowledged Jack's presence.

"Everything will be okay. I will help you," He assured. He pushed back his uneasiness at the adolescent girl._ 'Now is not the time.'_

The light that came from the lamp post made Jack's snowy hair appear orangish-yellow, while she stared up at him. This strange boy was her saving grace that she believed she would be forever grateful for. All of a sudden, Jack brought the girl to her feet and allowed her to lean against him for support. His natural freezing body temperature left her breathless at the sudden contact.

"Hold on tight," advised Jack as he scooped her up in his arms.

Flabbergasted by his abrupt action, she stuttered out, "W-wait! What are you doin_-Aaaargh!_"

Then the wind launched both Jack and the girl upwards into the open sky. The pressure of the speed he flew at felt harsh and rough. Just as he suggested, she held on tight while she tried to protect her face from the assault of the wind. When Jack was at a decidedly distance in the air, he barreled downward and aimed for one of the rooftops of the suburban houses. Once his bare foot touched down he began to zip from roof to roof.

Soon Jack came to a rest when he skillfully landed on a wide tree branch after he decided they were at a safe distance. He let out a sigh of relief as he sat perched on the bark. Quickly, he took noticed at just how bad the girl had been clinging to him even after he came to a stop. Feeling his uncomfort returning, Jack blurted out, "You can let go now."

Arms sore and stiff, she slowly unlatched her self from the boy and Jack nearly laughed at how the girl's hair became a disarrayed, tangled mess. Her teeth clattered due to the exposure of both the winter chill and Jack. While she scooted away, the winter spirit gladly welcomed the distance.

She pressed her back closely to the trunk of the tree and eyed Jack with a mixture of disbelief, wonderment, and a bit of fear. Her green eyes finally took in the major details that she chose to ignore when she first ran into this albino-boy. Her memory also played back to the other strange golden being that she had seen.

Life didn't make sense anymore.

"What are you?" She asked.

This question hurt more than Jack expected but, just like anything else that left him wounded, he gave a laugh and resorted to his smug facade.

"What I am is a Guardian," claimed Jack and he slightly puffed out his chest in pride. Giving her a playful smirk, he leans casually against his propped staff and continues with, "But I think the question you should be asking is 'who are you?' Which I would be glad to answer if you ask nicely."

"Alright," she complied, though still a little taken aback and briefly wondering what he meant by 'Guardian,' "may I please know who you are?"

"My name is Jack Frost," He said and watched the girl's face shift from bewilderment to utter incredulity.

"Jack Frost," She repeated slowly with a raise of her eyebrows, "Like old man winter? Oh, jeez. And here I first thought you were some hobo."

Slightly ticked by her statements, Jack replied, "I assure you, I am no old man nor a hobo. Now I have a few questions for you: how is it that you are able to see me and what was that thing that was chasing you?"

Not quite understanding the boy's first question, she chose to answer the other, "I have no idea what that _thing_ was and I don't know why it was chasing after me."

Streams of golden sand weaved between the two and distracted them both from their conversation; completely mesmerized by its beauty, the girl reached out to watch the sand thread through her fingers. When Sandman appeared, she nearly toppled out of the tree in fright.

"Sandy!" Jack proclaimed. "What happened?"

A sign showing that a chain broke apart appeared above Sandman's head.

"It got away?" Interpreted Jack. He looked over at the girl with a bit of worry. "What about her? Wouldn't it just come back to finish what it started?"

Sandman nodded his head and gave an expression that could be read as 'probably.'

"Then we have to get her to safety." Jack stated, though Sandy only gave the immortal boy a worried expression. Confused by the master of dream's concern, Jack inquired, "What?"

Then a golden house appeared above Sandy's head, he pointed towards her, and then back at the image.

"Wouldn't that be the first place for it to come looking?" Jack countered and Sandy only shrugged. "Where else do you suggest she should be taken?"

Before Sandy could answer, the girl spoke up. "Um, excuse me, but what are you two talking about?"

Both Guardians looked over at her and then peered up at the full moon. It shone brighter than most nights so, whatever the reason, the Man-in-the-Moon knew something important was now at hand. Jack caught Sandman's sunny-orange gaze and then he nodded.

"Do it Sandy," commanded Jack and before the girl saw it coming, dream sand exploded on her face. She slouched forward and the winter spirit caught her. Jack cleared his throat and then asked, "Where to next?"

An elaborately decorated Easter egg formed above Sandy's head.

When both Sandman and Jack -with the girl in arm- left the town of Burgess in a flurry, a silhouette of reindeer and a sleigh jetted across the sky in a hurry.

* * *

_A/N: Did you know nutcrackers are good luck and even thought of to protect you in German folklore?_

_Thank you all for stopping by and reading this. I hope you all have a wonderful day!_


End file.
